1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for print verification and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for verifying that printed number sequencing on documents is correct.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common printing application involves printing on pre-printed, sequentially numbered forms. Examples of this type of printing include check printing, insurance policies, receipts, etc. The sequential numbering on these forms is particularly important since the number information is often used to guarantee traceability, facilitate record keeping, etc. In applications such as check printing, it is crucial that each individual document be readily identifiable and the correct number is printed in a proper location. Accordingly, it is desirable to quickly and easily verify that the printed information is properly associated with the printed form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,240 to Whitehead et al discloses numbered documents, each of which has a unique identifying number. In order to prevent unauthorized duplication of the documents, at least two characters in the identifying number differ from one another in at least one visible characteristic such as size.
U.S Pat. No. 4,733,887 to Mowry Jr. discloses a method of preparing secure financial documents in which a major amount, such as dollar amount, is printed in a white on black pattern, while a minor amount, such as a cents amount, is printed in a black on white pattern. The printing patterns are used in order that any alteration of the document is difficult.
While the related art references disclose manners in which documents can be produced to prevent unauthorized alteration, the references fail to disclose any manner in which the printed material on the documents can be verified. Accordingly, there still exists a need for a method and apparatus for print verification which quickly and easily enables verification of the printed material on the documents.